Lorrd
Lorrd was located in the Kanz Sector and was home to the unique Lorrdian culture of baseline Humans. Lorrd planet was close to Bimmiel and its capital city was Lorrd City. Geography By the time of the Imperial era, Lorrd was known as a great repository of academic knowledge. Lorrd City had a great university which contained many different schools of learning. Other major centers on Lorrd included Frezen, New Shallos and Qatamer. Qatamer was the capital of the desert province of Kinyov which was considered the birthplace of modern Lorrdian culture. During the Kanz Disorders, it was used by the Argazdan Myrialites as a center for slaving operations on Lorrd. Three hundred years after the start of the Disorders, the Argazdans ordered the construction of mysterious cone-shaped depressions known as the Slave Pits of Lorrd which were built at the cost of the lives of many thousands of Lorrdians. These pits were used to hide bio-engieered monsters created by a female Yuuzhan Vong shaper working for the last Argazdan Regent Torphceris. Following the end of the Disorders, Jedi Master Mari-Elan Nora ordered them filled, aware of the unknown evils they concealed. History During the Kanz Disorders, Lorrd was conquered by the Argazdan Myrialites from neighboring Argazda. The Lorrdians were enslaved under the orders of Myrial for supporting the Amaltannan resistance. The Myriates seized control of the rest of the Kanz Sector and established the independent Argazdan Redoubt which lasted 300 years (3,970 BBY–3,670 BBY). Any attempt made by the Galactic Republic and the Jedi to end the disorders was cut short by the Mandalorian Wars followed by the more devastating Jedi and Sith Civil Wars. The Republic was further preoccupied by a G0-T0 droid revolt in the Gordian Reach in 3,946 BBY. Under Argazdan rule, they were forbidden by their masters from speaking with each other and were forced to develop a system of subtle gestures, facial expressions, and body postures to talk to each other known as kinetic communication. This secret language was used to coodinate guerilla activities. Towards the end of the Kanz Disorders, the last ruling Argazdan Regent Torphceris constructed the legendary Slave Pits of Lorrd near Qatamer at the cost of the lives of thousands of Lorrdian slaves. After three centuries and the loss of over 500 million Lorrdian lives, the Kanz Disorders finally ended when the Republic and Jedi finally intervened. A Republic and Jedi task force under the Lorrdian Jedi Master Mari-Elan Nora defeated the Myrialites and recaptured Lorrd after dogged fighting. Even long after the Jedi freed Lorrd, the Lorrdians remained staunch opponents of slavery, and were more fluent in non-verbal communication than most Humans were in verbal communication. During the Clone Wars, Lorrd and the Kanz Sector were represented by Nee Alavar in the Galactic Senate prior to her arrest and imprisonment. By the time of the Imperial era, most Argazdans regarded their ancestors' treatment of the Lorrdians as shameful. Most Lorrdians and Argazdans in the sector got on well despite the repercussions of the conflict. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the organisation ran a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets